Falling for A Subject
by stormhydra21
Summary: I was struck with the inspiration to write my first fanfiction story. Contains some foul language and graphic descriptions of violence, sex, and somewhat graphic description of a birth. Please feel free to comment on how I did and if you want to see more from this!
1. Chapter 1: Just a Subject

"You're useless, Subject!" Loki yelled after yet another of his experiments failed. Usually, Circe didn't mind the yelling, but lately, he started to direct some of his rage towards her, and she was getting tired of being yelled at for Loki's shortcomings, as well as his abuse of their resident 'guinea pig', Nervous. In Loki's view, it was always Nervous' fault when something went wrong, even if Nervous wasn't even anywhere near him, but Circe could see that Nervous was trying to do his best. Over time, as Circe lost her romantic feelings for Loki, she started to see things in Nervous that she would probably never get from Loki. She felt that she and Loki were in a loveless marriage. They hadn't even consummated their marriage, or their relationship at any point for that matter, and they had been together since they were teenagers.

As Loki finally finished his tirade and walked away, Circe started to walk towards Nervous to comfort him when she heard the honking from her carpool to go to work. Sighing, she stared at Nervous as she turned around to go off to work. She thought to herself, "I wish Loki wasn't so hard on him. He doesn't deserve that…" After Circe left for work, Loki decided to take out more of his rage against Nervous, even though he hadn't done anything. Nervous had made himself a bowl of cereal, as he wanted something to eat after one of the many serums that Loki injected him with had finally worn off. Those serums made him so sick that most of the time, he couldn't keep any food down. It explains why Nervous was so thin and frail. When Loki walked into the kitchen, he couldn't hold in his rage.

"What do you think you are doing, Subject?"

"Eating. What does it look like?"

"I didn't give you permission to eat. What if I have to conduct another experiment? I don't want you messing things up again by getting sick."

"Maybe if you didn't inject me with so many fucking chemicals at once, then you would know what they would do and I could actually keep food down!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, SUBJECT!" Loki bellowed, as he grabbed Nervous by his hair and smacked him with enough force to knock him over.

Nervous then punched Loki in the face as he yelled, "I'm fed up with your fucking abuse, Beaker!"

This pushed Loki over the edge. In a blind fury, he kept punching Nervous, even after he had fallen to the ground unconscious. After his rage had subsided, Loki dragged Nervous downstairs to the basement and locked him in his cage, in order to keep his 'belligerent' test subject in one place while he mopped up the blood in the kitchen and the hallway. As he mopped, Loki pondered how he could punish his test subject for his insubordination.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plot Thickens

Circe came home to silence. Loki appeared to be working on some sort of serum, but she realized that Nervous was nowhere to be seen. She decided to ask Loki where Nervous was, but as she walked up to him, she spotted the bruises and scratches on his hands and face.

"What happened, Loki?"

"Oh, just a bad experiment. No big deal."

"Okay," she responded, but she didn't believe him.

As she started to walk past the door to the basement, she could hear faint whimpers and cries of pain coming from below. As Circe opened the door, she spotted a trail of blood going down the stairs. As she carefully walked down, she noticed that the trail of blood led directly to Nervous' room. When she opened his door, she nearly screamed at the sight: Nervous was curled up in the farthest corner of his cage, his face covered in blood and his body horribly bruised. She ran up to him with tears in her eyes.

"No doubt Loki's doing…" she whispered to herself.

She grabbed a nearby cloth and wet it before she started to wipe away the blood from Nervous' face.

"What happened this time, Nervous?"

"I ate. I was hungry, so I decided to get some cereal, but apparently I'm not allowed to eat…"

Circe gasped in horror as Nervous recounted his fight with Loki. He finished by saying, "… and it was my fault," as he started to cry, "it's always my fault," with tears running down his bruised face.

She gently pulled him to her to comfort him.

"Shh… It's not your fault. Loki is just a cruel bastard," as she herself started to cry.

As Nervous looked up to her face and Circe looked down to his, their eyes met. They moved their faces closer and closer together until their lips met. At first, Nervous was unsure, but he wrapped his arm around Circe's neck and pulled her in closer. After about a minute, they finally pulled away from each other. They just laid there together and stared into each other's eyes until they heard Loki approaching the basement door, calling for Circe, "I'm going upstairs to look through the telescope. Don't wait up for me in bed."

Nervous sighed as he started to pull away from Circe, but a panicked look came across his face.

"Oh God, Loki is going to kill me! He is going to torture me until I break if he finds out what we did."

Circe pulled him back to her as she said, "Don't worry about him. He doesn't care about me enough anyways. It's his loss for not loving me enough."

She stood up and then decided to carry Nervous up to her room, as she had started to sleep in a different room from Loki, as if he would ever notice.


	3. Chapter 3: They Do the Unthinkable

Circe gently laid Nervous on one side of the bed and went to the other side to lie next to him. She started to run her fingers through his hair, which still had a little bit of blood left over from the altercation. Nervous pulled her closer to his body and started kissing her. She reciprocated the affection as she started to wrap her arms around him.

As she ran one of her hands down his body, she could feel the bulge in his underwear getting bigger and harder. A small moan escaped his lips as she fondled his package. She slid her hands into his underwear and started running her hands along the length of his member. He ran his hands up her body and slid her shirt up to begin caressing her breasts, eliciting a low moan from her as he did so. Circe had never been touched like this before, especially not by Loki.

She sat up and finished removing her shirt, along with the rest of her clothes as Nervous removed his underwear, the one article of clothing that he had been wearing when Circe had found him.

Nervous then straddled himself over Circe and started to align himself to take her when she suddenly grabbed his ass with a playful growl and whispered into his ear, "Fuck me, Nervous. I need you so bad."

It took all of his willpower to not just thrust himself in, as he didn't want to hurt her, so he gently inserted himself into her and slowly started thrusting, both moaning as he went in. Thanks to the foreplay, she had more than enough natural lubrication for it to be essentially painless as he entered her. As he increased his pace, their breaths became shallower as they got closer to orgasm. Nervous reached down to kiss Circe's lips and neck, while she began to moan louder and dig her nails into Nervous' back. Finally, with one final thrust, Nervous and Circe came simultaneously, with Circe driving her nails into his back and drew a little bit of blood as they both screamed in ecstasy and their bodies tensed before Nervous collapsed onto the bed next to Circe.

"I love you," they whispered to each other.


	4. Chapter 4: Loki's Worst Nightmare

Loki had heard Nervous and Circe scream, but it wasn't a normal scream, so he decided to go investigate. As he ran down the stairs, he spotted Nervous and Circe through the window and became red with absolute fury that even the Devil himself would run away from in terror. He ran into Circe's bedroom and yanked her out of the bed and smacked her.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU?"

"What have you done for me? When was the last time you told me you loved me? You have never wanted to be physical with me all these years. It's always 'I'm too busy with an experiment right now' or 'Don't wait up for me'. What about me? I need to feel love too, and you have just neglected me and taken me for granted for too long now. I want a divorce!"

"You… don't mean that…"

"Yes, I do. And I want you out of this house tonight."

Divorce was the one thing that Loki feared, but he never thought that she would leave him, and for a test subject! Something inside his mind broke and he ran over to Nervous and started attacking him.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU USELESS SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY WIFE AWAY FROM ME!"

However, Nervous had dug deep and found a new power within him and fought him off, the altercation ending with Loki on his ass and Nervous standing triumphantly over him.

"Don't ever show your face around here again! If you do, or you try to lay a hand on me or Circe ever again, we will call the cops."

His mind reeling, Loki took his things and left the house with his tail between his legs, so to speak. He never thought something like this could ever happen again. He tried to replay everything back in his mind to see where it all went wrong, but he couldn't find anything. Defeated, all he could do was walk away from the house and try to figure out where to live.

After the confrontation, Circe started to cry as she examined Nervous' injuries, but besides the bruises from before, he was nearly unharmed. She pulled him in for a close embrace and kiss, and after they pulled away from each other, Nervous got down on one knee.

"Circe, I have never known anyone as intimately as I have with you, and I want to protect you from any more danger, as you have protected me. I may just be a test subject, but I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't have a nice ring to give you, but will you marry me?"

With happy tears in her eyes, she whispered, "Yes. I have never felt as much love from anyone as you have, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

She leaped into his arms and gave him a huge kiss on his neck before they kissed each other on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5: Time Passes By

About eight months had passed since the incident, and Circe Beaker became Circe Subject. She didn't care if she was associated with a 'lowly test subject' but she didn't want to keep the name of a man that didn't even care enough about her to even make love to her in the many years that they had been together. It also turns out that as a result of their night of passion, Circe had become pregnant. Being a family sim, Nervous was elated when she told him. They decided to keep the gender of the baby a surprise and decided on a home birth, and they eagerly awaited the product of their deep love for each other.

A few weeks before she was due, Circe had eaten some bad lobster and gotten really sick. She couldn't hold any food down and she started to lose weight. Nervous became afraid for the lives of his wife and unborn child, but he remembered an old family recipe for chicken soup that was said to be able to cure any ailment. He dug out the recipe and made the soup for her and sure enough, she became better after a couple days. She may not have thought it was possible, but Circe fell in love with Nervous even more as he nursed her back to health.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Family

A couple weeks after Circe recovered from her severe food poisoning, Nervous was already asleep and Circe was heading up to bed but as Circe reached the top of the stairs, she felt something warm run down her leg. She looked down and saw the puddle forming underneath her feet.

"Nervous! I think my water just broke!"

Nervous bolted out of bed and ran over to where she was and tried to lead her to the bedroom, when she cried out, "Oh God, I think it's coming out, NOW!" as she felt the baby drop into her pelvis and felt an overwhelming sensation of pressure and the urge to push. She screamed as the contractions wracked her body, the pain causing her to drop to her knees. All Nervous could do was help gently lower her to the ground as he realized that the baby wasn't going to wait. He realized that she still had her pants on, so he removed them and set them to the side.

He had just barely set them down when he saw the baby's head emerging. Inside, he was freaking out, but he could not show his wife that he was panicking.

"Push, Circe! I can see the head."

"OH GOD THIS HURTS!"

"I know, but you have to keep going! I love you."

"I love you t- AHHHHH!" she screamed as the baby's head fully crowned with one push and came out fully on the next.

Remembering her breathing, she panted as she waited for the next contraction, sweat running off her forehead and tears falling.

As another strong contraction hit, Nervous said, "Come on, Circe! Just a couple good pushes and our baby will be here!"

She breathed deep and bore down as one shoulder came, and then the next, with the rest of the baby following soon after into Nervous' waiting hands. As soon as it came out, Nervous patted and rubbed the baby's back to get it to cry and sure enough, it let out a strong cry to let its parents know it had entered the world.

"What is it, Nervous?"

"We have a daughter, Circe. She is so beautiful," he said as he handed their newborn to her mother.

They stared down at their newborn daughter and could see both of them in her. She had her mother's complexion and lips, and her father's eyes, nose, and dark hair.

"What should we name her, Circe?"

"What about my mother's middle name, Athena?"

"That's perfect. She will grow up to be smart, just like her mother."

"I love you so much, Nervous."

"I love you too, Circe," he said as he moved his face closer to hers and gave her a gentle kiss before giving their daughter a gentle kiss on the head.


End file.
